It has long been common practice in the merchandising of certain products, such as tobacco products, gum and candy, to display the products on or close to the check-out counters. Such a location is desirable because, for one thing, such products are purchased somewhat more frequently than most other products sold in grocery, drug and variety stores, and therefore a location near the cash register is convenient to the customer. Moreover, a location near the cash register is deemed to be of considerable advantage as far as increasing sales because people waiting to check out with other purchases have time to look over the selection of goods and often purchase them on impulse. It is also common practice, because of the high traffic location and the fact that people often have to wait in line to check out of a store, to provide special display racks and trays for promotion of tobacco products, candy and gum. The advantages of special promotional displays at check-out counters have made display space at that location so popular that it is difficult for manufacturers to obtain check-out counter space.
There are, of course, many types and styles of counter-top display cards, racks and trays, many of which are very attractive and effective from the point of view of convenience. Most previously known counter display devices, however, lack versatility in respect of adaptability to a wide variety of locations and orientations on the counter.